This Is Our Someday
by Serene Cullen
Summary: KUCY. Lucy is new to the Palm Woods, set during the episode Big Time Concert, Lucy and Kendall are having a bit of a flirting war and Jo doesn't seem to like it very much. KUCY
1. New Girl

New Girl

"Hey guys did you see the new chick walking in today?" Katie asked.

"No was she hot?" James asked instantly jumping up.

"No I want her!" Carlos jumped from his seat as well.

"I'm a kid and a girl I don't know if she was hot but she looked like your type," Katie agreed.

"I call Kendall for helping me," James said yanking Kendall up from the couch and disappearing down stairs.

"That's not fair Kendall has a long time girlfriend and all Logan has is an on again off again one," Carlos pouted.

"Ya well," Logan said "fine I don't have to help you," Logan pretended not to be offended.

"Ok Katie come with me," Carlos led the child back downstairs. "We have the advantage too because you know what she looks like," Carlos said triumphantly.

"Ya but James has already found her," Katie pointed to James who was leaning against the wall talking to a girl with black hair with red streaks.

"Ah man I'd be perfect for her," Carlos whined.

"Oh you're screwed James isn't just using the James charm he's using Kendall's lines."

Katie was right James had the face to charm a girl but as it was the girls James caught usually didn't stay interested for long. However Kendall gave James the lines he needed to keep a girl entertained.

Carlos watched in horror as the girl laughed a bit after something James said. But suddenly his attention was tweaked as she pointed to Kendall and waved. James suddenly became fidgety and the girl waved to both boys before leaving.

As the girl walked by Carlos he waved. "Hi, I'm Carlos," he held his hand out.

"Lucy," she shook it and nodded.

"Cool," he said as she walked into the elevator and disappeared with a smile.

Carlos and Katie walked up to where Kendall was consoling James. "Hey so I got her name," Carlos smiled pleased.

"Ya Lucy _Stone_ is awesome," James glared.

Carlos gasped "you got her last name?"

"She really liked my lines," Kendall said.

"She wasn't supposed to find out that they were your lines!" James yelled angrily.

"I didn't say anything she just heard," Kendall defended.

"Which is good because now Lucy can be my girlfriend," Carlos smiled triumphantly.

"Hey guys," Jo said walking down with Camille. "We just saw the weirdest looking girl," Jo made an odd face.

"Red streaks aren't that weird," Camille defended.

"Don't you bash my girl!" James and Carlos yelled at her.

"She's dating both of you?" Jo asked.

"No she's dating me," both yelled.

"The truth is she's dating neither," Katie said.

"Well I don't really like her," Jo shrugged.

"Well you don't have to hang out with us," Carlos glared.

"Dude," Kendall scolded.

"What she's hating on my girl," Carlos glared.

"She's my girl," Kendall put his arm around Jo.

"I have a girl to go win," James said. "Come on Kendall," James dragged.

"Wait Kendall," Jo snapped grabbing his arm. "I don't want you helping set anyone up with that girl. She's trouble," Jo said.

"Stop it my ears are burning," the girl with red streaks appeared. Jo blushed a vibrant red and slinked to Camille's side hoping to blend in.

"Don't worry sister of line guy I've already noted your existence."

"Wait sister of who? Of Kendall?" Jo yelled. "Kendall is my boyfriend," Jo snapped.

"Wow you must be incestual then, not my place to judge," Lucy shrugged.

She grabbed a towel from the racks available and was completely blind sided when Jo glared venomously at her. "Do you know who they are?" she pointed. "Do you know who I am?" she yelled.

"Your Jo Taylor an average actress with a career life of two years tops. They're Big Time Rush and they're music is cute," Lucy shrugged.

"We're cute," James and Carlos hollered in joy.

"No she said our music is cute," Kendall said stepping in Lucy's line of sight.

"And it is," she said taking a hand over his arm as she went to the pool. Only as she left did the boys notice her black studded well fitting tight bikini.

"I don't like her," Jo reiterated.

#

**AN: Well there's chapter one even though I shouldn't be starting any new stories. I hope you like it.**


	2. Kendall Isn't Cute

Kendall Isn't Cute

James and Carlos immediately grabbed Kendall and hauled him back upstairs. "Get changed," both boys yelled running into their own rooms.

"Why are we changing?" Logan asked reappearing.

"Bathing suits because Lucy is at the pool," Carlos said emerging first.

"I don't think I should go down," Kendall said.

"Well don't think then," James emerged after. "You promised you'd help me so you're keeping that promise. Now go change," James pushed him into his room.

"You could never get her without Kendall's help," Carlos said glaring.

"I could so!" James rebuttled.

"Let's go down," Logan said grabbing Carlos and James and pushing them out of the apartment, Kendall came out and followed the group down.

Lucy was sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs. Logan was the one to notice Jo and Camille sitting in a cabana lurking a bit.

"Hello there," James said standing in front of Lucy.

"How strange to run into you here," Carlos butted in.

"I'm by the pool at the apartment complex you all live in," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but since it's your first day we figured maybe you'd be unpacking," James smiled kindly.

"Well I was going to but I could use some help unpacking so I was just going to put it off and work on my tan some," Lucy said readjusting her sunglasses.

"I can help you unpack," both Carlos and James exclaimed the instant Lucy stopped speaking.

"I don't really know you," Lucy said looking between the two.

"Well you can get to know us," Carlos offered instantly.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"We could play games!" Carlos said excitedly.

Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well I need to go unpack," Lucy said gathering her things.

"Kendall," James pleaded.

"Wh-what did you mean when you said our music was cute?" Kendall pulled from nowhere.

"Somehow I knew you weren't going to let that go," Lucy said still standing. "What do you want me to say?" she seemed amused.

"Our music is not cute," Kendall defended.

"I disagree," Lucy countered.

"We are not cute," Kendall argued back.

"So you want me to say you aren't cute?" Lucy asked a playful smirk on her face now.

"Yes," Kendall confirmed.

"Ok Kendall you aren't cute," she said and patted his cheek.

Carlos, James, and Logan smirked in the background seeming amused. Kendall's face turned down as he realized what had just happened.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" Jo asked stepping up.

"Just letting him know he isn't cute," Lucy grabbed her pool bag.

"Well, well you're wrong he is cute, in fact he's hot, really hot!" Jo yelled after her.

Lucy sighed and turned around "fine Kendall's hot," she winked.

"Wha- no he, not to you!" Jo yelled again.


End file.
